Broken
by donttouch
Summary: When they find him, he's rocking back and forth, wide eyes staring at them. Mentions of a lot of things. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Will be SLASH, R&R Dark story
1. Chapter 1

They found him with his arms around his knees, rocking silently back and forth, mumbling incoherent things, with big eyes looking at them. When one of them entered the cell, he pressed himself against the wall and whimpered. This man, was broken.

"Tony.." the man with silver hair reached out a hand for him. He whimpered again and pressed himself against the wall, shaking his head. If he wasn't here, Carmen would die. She would die and it would be his fault. "Tony, come on, come with us" the silver haired man said. When Tony again shook his head, Gibbs sighed. "Look, I'm too old to carry you out of here, so come on" Gibbs said. Tony looked like a caged animal and swung out with surprising force against Gibbs, who gently grabbed his arm and pulled Tony with him out of the cell, while Tony was kicking and screaming. "Hey! Take it easy! We're only here to help you!" Gibbs growleed and held Tony in a firm grip. The medics arrived and pulled Tony out of Gibbs's strong grip, drugged him, and secured him on the stretcher, then left.

"Jesus H Christ" McGee said, "Did you SEE that? He wouldn't leave this..horrible place!" McGee said.

"Something must have happened to seep him in here" Ziva said.

"Keep" McGee corrected.

"What?"

"Stop it you two" Gibbs said, with a surprisingly gentle voice, a voice McGee had only heard once before, when Kate had died. "We figure out what they did to him, then we figure out who they are, and then...we'll take them down with whatever force is nessecary" Gibbs said calmly, "I'm calling Duck to go sit with Tony while we work" Gibbs mumbled and stepped out of the damp cells. They had found a woman who was starved to death, and by the looks and feel of it, wouldn't have been long until Tony had followed her into death. Gibbs had grabbed the woman's dogtags and Ducky would have to examine her later. Right now he needed him to sit with Tony so he wouldn't be scared.He picked up his cellphone and speed dialled Ducky.

_"Did you find him?" _Ducky asked. Gibbs smirked. Ducky had been worried ever since Tony disappeared four months ago.

"We found him" Gibbs replied.

_"Thank heavens" _Ducky said.

"I need you to go to the hospital so he won't be scared" Gibbs said, "He's on his way to Bethesda, make sure they don't throw him in the Mental wing, we just got him back and I'm not loosing him again" Gibbs said, "Tell them I'll take care of him" Gibbs finished. 

_"Right" _Ducky said and hung up on Gibbs. Gibbs wasn't even mad about it. He felt empty. Then he stepped back into the damp cells and looked at his team. His team that wouldn't be complete until Tony returned to active duty.

"Come on people, shoot and sketch" Gibbs growled. McGee and Ziva got right to work, and Gibbs started to look around. The cells wasn't big enough for two people to live in them, barely one could live there. The mental image of finding Tony entered his mind. They had been walking down the corridor, guns raised, after intel from Tobias Fornell that Tony may or may not be on the location. Gibbs had taken the lead and they walked down into the damp cells. The first thing they found was the dead woman. They heard mumbling and stepped further into the darkness. Then they saw him, arms around his knees, rocking gently back and forth, mumbling incoherent things. Tony was broken.

Broken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh my, this is dark is it not? I love Jeff Dunham btw. He's hot. And doing a great job as ventrilo..something.. he's gooooooood... And now to something completely different :

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	2. Hospital

Gibbs arrived at the hospital five hours later, to find Abby sitting with Tony, holding his hand. Gibbs stepped into the room and sat down next to Abby.

"They wanted to throw him right into the Mental wing" Abby said quietly, "Said it would be better for him there. Ducky's talking with them now, about releasing him into your care" Abby continued, "They had to drug him again, and now he's drooling" Abby finished, picked up a napkin and wiped the drool off of Tony's chin.

"Why'd they drug him again?" Gibbs asked.

"Kept calling out for Carmen, screaming her name over and over again, that he had to get back there or they'd kill her, told them to look in the cell next to him" Abby said and again wiped some drool off of Tony's chin. "Poor baby" she mumbled and ran her hand through Tony's long hair.

"Christ, Abs, Carmen's dead" Gibbs said with certainty. "We found a woman, she was starved to death" Gibbs said, "There's no more bodies down there" Gibbs said. Tony whimpered and closed his eyes. "Hey you" Gibbs said. IV fluids and a nasal canula, plus a feeding tube, were all present on Tony. He had obviously been bathed and put in scrubs instead of a gown, but his beard and his long hair told it's tale. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Tony, but Carmen really is dead, or non exsistant" Gibbs said. Tony whimpered again and tried turning his head, unsuccessfully. Gibbs looked at Tony and felt a lump rising in his throat. He was too skinny, too afraid, too out of it to remember.

"I'm just going to go outside a little" Abby said and disappeared out the door. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's long hair and looked him into his eyes.

"Do you remember anything Tony?" Gibbs asked. The dull green eyes looked at him with suspicion. "I guess you don't" Gibbs said and sighed, once again running his hand through Tony's hair. "Don't worry, you'll remember in time, I know I did" Gibbs said, "Until then, I'm going to take care of you" Gibbs said and grabbed a napkin, wiping of the drool on Tony's chin. "Musclerelaxant and tranquelizers" Gibbs sighed to himself, "They had no right to do that to you" Gibbs said. Ducky chose that moment to enter the hospital room.

"Hello Jethro, I've talked with the hospital staff, they are not happy, but I managed to convince them that if I was ready at a moments notice for you two, everything would be alright" Ducky said, "Hello again Anthony" Ducky said and smiled. Tony said nothing in return, too drugged up to really be aware of anything other than that Carmen was dead. At least that's what the silver haired man had said.

"Do you think he remembers us?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Ducky replied. "I don't think he rememberes much of anything anymore" Ducky said and sat down next to Gibbs, "He obviously didn't remember me or Abigail, and I do not think he remembers you either Jethro.. he must be so scared" Ducky said, "Just like you were"

"Yeah" Gibbs said and ran his hand through Tony's hair again. "Guess so" he continued.

"He will remember us in time Jethro" Ducky said.

"Question or statement Duck?" Gibbs asked, not taking his eyes off of Tony.

"Little bit of both I'm afraid" Ducky said quietly. They listened to the heartmonitor beep steadily in the small room. "He has to stay here for a while Jethro, until his life is out of danger" Ducky said, "Then I will show you how to help him eat if he doesn't remember, and all those other things" Ducky said. "There's a lot of scars" Ducky continued, "On his chest, on his back, on his arms.. the scar on his face.. he will never be the same man again Jethro, he may never be able to work another day" Ducky finished.

"I know" Gibbs said, "All I want is for him to remember that we're his friends and.." Gibbs swallowed.

"I know Jethro, you want your Tony back" Ducky said and laid a hand on Gibbs's shoulder. "You want your lover back" Ducky said. Gibbs turned his head to face Ducky and gave him a smirk.

"You always know, you should be an investigator" Gibbs said.

"Learned from the best" Ducky said and squeezed Gibbs's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ooooh, dark minds think alike, my plot bunny was up for some really dark things.. hope it works for you guys.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	3. Home

After three days in the hospital, heavily drugged, Tony was able to go home. Gibbs had gotten a feeding tube with him just in case Tony wouldn't eat. He was told that Tony could have broth until he started to gain weight, and then go over to more solid food. He also had an oxygen bottle with him, just in case Tony got stressed enough to affect his breathing. And he got a lot of sympathetic looks as he wheeled the heavily drugged Tony out of the hospital and lifted him into the car.

"There you go" Gibbs said with a quick smile and buckled Tony up. He carefully closed the door so it wouldn't hit Tony in the head and then folded the wheelchair up and put it in the back of the car. Ducky sat into the backseat, right behind Tony, and Gibbs sat into the driver's seat. He started the car and drove surprisingly gentle. Tony's head lolled forwards and he drooled on his shirt. "Christ" Gibbs said. Ducky placed his hands gently on each side of Tony's head and tilted Tony's head back again. "I can't believe they want us to drug him like this every day, I'm not doing it" Gibbs said. 

"I agree" Ducky said, "We'll only give him small doses, to keep him calm when he needs it, no need for him to be as drugged as this" Ducky said firmly. Gibbs could hear Ducky's anger when he spoke again, "Those incompetent bastards" Ducky muttered angrily. Gibbs chuckled, but then Tony's head tilted forwards again and he drooled on his shirt once again. Ducky cursed the hospital staff and tilted Tony's head back, before keeping his hands on both sides of Tony's head.

"It'll just be a little while longer Duck" Gibbs said. Tony's eyes were at half mast, and he kept drooling as they pulled up to Gibbs's house. Gibbs exited the car and opened Tony's door. He unbuckled Tony's seatbealt and gathered Tony into his arms. Tony's eyes were still at half mast, and Gibbs swore under his breath at how easily Tony's head lolled back. "Could you open the door Duck?" Gibbs asked as Ducky closed the car doors.

"Of course" Ducky said with a smile. He walked up to the entrance and opened the door. Gibbs carried the half unconcious Tony into the house and lay him on the sofa. Tony's mouth was half open, and he still drooled, almost unable to swallow. Gibbs placed him on his side and went to find a towel, which he wiped Tony's chin with and placed under Tony's head. "This is awful" Ducky said, "He's too drugged up to notice us" Ducky said, "They kept 'topping him off' just in case, I'm just happy he's here with you" Ducky said, "You know how to use the syrringes, right?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded. "Good, you might have to use the feeding tube as well" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded again. "And the oxygen" Ducky finished.

"I know, Duck, I know" Gibbs said finally. Tony was moving a useless hand to his face, but only managed to hit himself in the nose. He whimpered in frustration and Gibbs crouched down by his side. "When he wakes up from all this, I'm shaving his beard and cutting his hair" Gibbs said, "Maybe he'll remember something when he sees himself" Gibbs said.

"Maybe" Ducky replied. "Listen, I'll be staying here until he's out of this..state" Ducky said, "Just to see how things are going, allright?" Ducky asked.

"It's fine by me" Gibbs said with a hint of a smile playing on his lips, "Welcome home Tony" he said and kissed Tony's forehead.

Seven hours later, Tony suddenly started looking around and tried to sit up. Gibbs helped him sit up and smiled at him.

"How're you feeling Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him through glazed, still too drugged, eyes. "I guess you're still sleepy huh?" Gibbs asked and ruffled Tony's hair. Tony jerked to the side and pressed himself against the edge of the sofa. Gibbs held his hands up. "Easy, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help" Gibbs said. Tony looked around, taking in his surroundings for the first time since they had gotten back from the hospital. "You're at my place, I'm Leeroy Jethro Gibbs, your Boss" Gibbs said. Tony looked at him, curiosity in his eyes as he sat forwards and touched Gibbs's face, running a finger down the tip of Gibbs's nose, around his lips, over his eyes, and then pulled back, pulled his knees up to his chest, grabbed his hair, and started rocking back and forth, mumbling incoherently.

"How is he?" Ducky asked. Gibbs looked at Ducky and then back at Tony. "Ah" Ducky said and shot a sympathetic look at Tony. He crouched down in front of Tony and looked at him. "Hello Anthony. I'm Donald Mallard, you can call me Ducky, all my friends does" Ducky said. Tony looked up and did the same thing he had done to Gibbs before going back to rocking with his knees drawn up to his chest, right arm aorund his knees, left arm in his hair, mumbling incoherently. "Anthony, can you let me take a look at you?" Ducky asked. Tony looked up at him and then sat his feet on the floor like if he was ordered to do it. He sat, frozen, as Ducky checked him over. "There you go lad" Ducky said and patted Tony's back. Tony flinched and jumped off the sofa, scrambling back until his back hit the wall. He made a low, gutteral growl and stared at the two men.

"Take it easy Tony, everything's okay, we won't touch you" Gibbs said and held his hands up, palms facing Tony, "I haven't lied to you yet, have I? You can trust us, promise" Gibbs continued. Tony looked at them and proceeded to knock his head against the wall, hard. Gibbs shot up and grabbed Tony by the arm, dragging him away from the wall. Tony screamed in terror, trying to yank himself out of the strong grip, but Gibbs held him firm as Tony tried to hit him over and over again. But he was too weak to do any sort of damage. Gibbs embraced Tony, rocking them both from side to side. "Ssssh, ssssh, 's okay, 's okay" Gibbs said and stroked the back of Tony's head. Tony tried to free himself of the strong grip, but failed over and over again, until his strength gave out and he stopped struggling, panting weakly into Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs kissed the side of Tony's head and sat him down on the sofa. Tony immediatly pulled his legs up to his chest and started rocking and mumbling again.

"Good job Jethro" Ducky said and inspected the back of Tony's head, "He didn't cause any damage, but I'd prefer it if that sort of thing didn't happen again, he has a thick head, but that blow was hard enough to break skin" Ducky said, "But fortunatly, not in this case" Ducky finished.

"We got a lot of work ahead of us" Gibbs sighed. "A LOT of work"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	4. Orders

"Let me have your arm Anthony" Ducky said. Tony flipped his arm out so Ducky could have it without a single word. Ducky injected a muscle relaxant into Tony's arm and then patted it. "Just so you can sleep tonight Anthony" Ducky said with a smile. He walked over to Gibbs who was leaning on the doorframe between the kitchen and the livingroom. "He's tired" Ducky said.

"I know" Gibbs said, "He does everything we order him to do" he continued, "They've broken him somehow, and now we have to put him back together" Gibbs said. "We might never know what they did to him in there, but I sure as hell know it would've broken a lesser man than Tony" Gibbs finished.

"I gave him a musclerelaxant, both for getting him some sleep, and so he doesn't run out on us in the middle of the night" Ducky said. Tony was nodding off in the sofa and Gibbs walked over to him, crouching down in front of him. He looked at Tony who was desperatly trying to stay awake, head jerking up from time to time.

"Sleep, Tony" Gibbs whispered. Tony's eyelids fluttered, and then closed, and he slid sideways until he was laying in the sofa. Gibbs pushed and pulled until he had Tony in his arms, and started carrying him upstairs. Ducky stopped him and peeled back Tony's eyelids one bye one.

"I'm not liking this sleep a lot.. he's really out of it like Abigail would say, but at least he is resting, as should you be, tomorrow is another day" Ducky said. Gibbs smirked and carried Tony up the stairs and into the bedroom when he pulled off Tony's socks and his sweater, biting back a string of curses when he saw all the scars running over Tony's body. Then he lay Tony beneath the comforter and pulled it up to Tony's chin. Tony always got cold when he got sick, this was not an exeption. Gibbs lay down on top of his own comforter, fully dressed and ready for anything. He watched Tony's chest rise and fall, hypnotized by what it meant. Tony was alive.

Gibbs didn't know he had been sleeping until sunrays hit him in the face. He looked over to his right and saw Tony still sleeping. Gibbs smirked and rolled over on his side, supporting his head in his hand. Six months ago, they had been happy. Six months ago they had been together. Six months ago they had given eachother a ring. A ring that meant everything to them. It bonded them closer together than anything. They had been holding hands six months ago, laughing and even humming as they played a cd in the car on their way to a vacation planned a year ago. Four months ago, the joy had ended. As if he knew what Gibbs was thinking about, Tony's eyes opened and Tony lazily tried looking around.

"That drug knocked you out pretty good, didn't it?" Gibbs asked. Gibbs thought he could see a hint of a smile playing on Tony's lips, like an old ghost lingering, but it was gone the moment he blinked. In it's place was a dead expression set in stone. Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony. "Let's get you shaved and cut your hair, you look like a yeti" Gibbs said and chuckled. Tony's expression remained cold. "Not funny huh?" Gibbs asked as he got out of bed. "Come on" Gibbs said. Tony got out from under the covers and stood up on trembling legs. He almost fell if it hadn't been for Gibbs's strong arms catching him before he fell face first into the floor. "Easy Tony, easy, baby steps" Gibbs said and flung Tony's arm over his shoulder. He carefully guided Tony to the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat. "Now, you have to sit completely still, can you do that?" Gibbs asked, looking Tony in the eye. The trembling subsided, and even though Gibbs was happy Tony was still, he didn't like how easy he had gotten Tony to do something, when usually, he would have to aske three to six times to get him to do something for him. "Thank you" Gibbs said.

"You two are up I see" Ducky said, "When you're done, breakfast will be ready for you downstairs" Ducky said and disappeared down the stairs again. Gibbs shaved Tony carefully, getting rid of all the beard. Then he proceeded to cut Tony's hair. Not super short, but the way Tony usually liked it. Marine style. Gibbs smirked as he finished and looked at Tony.

"There, now you're starting to look like your old self again" Gibbs said and pulled Tony into a standing position before guiding him to the mirror. Tony looked at his reflection and touched the mirror. "Yeah, that's really you" Gibbs said, "Now come on, let's have some food" Gibbs said and helped Tony downstairs. When they got into the kitchen, Gibbs was surprised at how Tony wriggled free and retreated into a corner. For a little while, Gibbs was afraid they were having a rerun of last nights events, but Tony held his hands out. Ducky and Gibbs looked at eachother, and Gibbs patted the chair next to him. "You eat in my house, you sit on a chair Tony" Gibbs said firmly, but gently. Tony reluctantly got up on shaky legs and sat down on the chair. His eyes were planted firmly in the table, and Ducky served them both. Tony didn't eat at first. "Eat" Gibbs said. Tony picked up the spoon and started eating very slowly. He ate the whole bowl and Gibbs smirked. "Good boy" Gibbs said and ruffled the short hair on Tony's head. Tony jumped but remained in his seat. "I'm sorry, did I scare you again?" Gibbs asked and took Tony's hand in his own. "I'm really sorry if I did" Gibbs said. Tony looked like he was about to say something, but then turned to throw up violently on the floor making Gibbs jump back. When Tony dry heaved, Gibbs rubbed soothing circles into Tony's back. He felt the bckbone stand out and shuddered.

"I'll clean up this mess" Ducky said, "We'll try a smaller portion later" Ducky continued, "You two go change" Ducky finished. Gibbs lifted Tony up carefully so they were both standing, then flung one of Tony's arms around his neck and they started their slow walk into the bathroom. Gibbs sat Tony down on the toilet and helped remove his socks and slacks, before removing his t shirt and boxer. Gibbs dressed Tony in all black, smirking at how much Tony used to like everything in the same colour. Tony sat stiff during the whole operation 'dress Tony' but now, he was shivering violently and Gibbs sighed.

"What'd they do to you anyway?" Gibbs asked. He turned around to face the mirror when a voice piped up behind him.

"Boss?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Oh that's just evil! Leaving you hanging like this? Mean mean mean!!! I'm a meanie :D evil grin Thank you for all the beautiful reviews :D :D

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	5. Tony talks

Gibbs whipped around to see McGee in the doorway and quietly turned back to the mirror again. 

"You look better Tony" McGee said. "Boss, I thought you wanted to know we found a lead on the case" McGee said, "The other ME, Winnie, figured out who the dead woman was, her name is Carmen Stuttgart, a backpacker from Germany" McGee said, "We have no Idea why they took her" McGee said. 

"And the lead?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone saw her being taken" McGee said, "Ziva's questioning him now" McGee continued. Gibbs brought up the razor to his chin. "Abby's going over everything we found when we found Tony, but she hasn't come up with anything" McGee said, "Not yet anyway, but she'll find something, I'm sure of it" McGee finished.

"Make sure Ziva doesn't kill the witness and report back if Abby or Ziva finds anything interesting" Gibbs said and started shaving.

"Yes Boss, bye Tony" McGee said with a smile at Tony, and then left. Gibbs finished shaving and turned around, Tony was still shivering and he was staring a hole in the floor. Gibbs wiped his face with a towel, tossed it in the hamper, and crouched down in front of Tony. He tilted Tony's head up with a finger and smiled at him.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Tony, everything's okay now" Gibbs said. But Tony didn't relax at all and Gibbs sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "Come on, let's get some food in you" Gibbs said and took Tony's hand, pulling him up from the toilet seat. Tony's knees buckled and Gibbs grabbed him under the arms and pulled him up again. But Tony's knees was shaking so badly that he couldn't stand up straight, and Gibbs scooped him up into his arms. "You're not going to believe this, but I've carried you like this before" Gibbs said, "Only you were a LOT heavier" Gibbs said and smirked. Tony said nothing and Gibbs carried him downstairs and sat him down in the sofa.

"I've made some broth for him, a much smaller portion. I suspect he ate all of it to please you" Ducky said and placed the bowl in front of Tony. "Here, Anthony, have this" Ducky said. Gibbs helped Tony sit up. Tony took the spoon, but his hands shook so badly that most of the broth got spilled on the table. Gibbs looked up at Ducky.

"He's been like this ever since I helped him change his clothes" Gibbs said. Ducky sat down in front of Tony and took out his penlight, shining it into Tony's eyes one by one. He grabbed Tony's wrist and pressed it against Tony's chest.

"He's a little panicked" Ducky said and released Tony's hand, "He should be okay in a while" Ducky said. "Anthony, there is nothing to fear here, you are safe, we are not here to harm you, we are here to help" Ducky said and smiled at Tony. But Tony didn't relax, instead he pulled his knees to his chest, put his right hand in his now short hair, put his left arm around his knees and began rocking. Gibbs shared a look of worry with Ducky. "This isn't working very well.. if he doesn't eat within the hour, we have to forcefeed him, he needs the nutrition" Ducky said. Gibbs gave a short nod. Ducky disappeared back into the kitchen to clean up the plates from breakfast and make Gibbs something to eat.

"Tony, I know you're scared, but I need you to eat this broth, or else we're going to have to shove a tube down your throat and pour it into you, you don't want that, do you?" Gibbs asked. "It's not good for any of us if we have to do that, we're going to have to drug you, and force you, and we really don't want to do it" Gibbs said, "Please eat?" He asked. Tony stopped rocking and looked at Gibbs. "Now that I have your attention, please eat?" Gibbs asked again, holding up the bowl of broth. Tony grabbed the bowl and started eating. Gibbs smirked. "That's very good Tony, but eat slower or you're going to throw up again. Ducky came in with food for Gibbs.

"You got him to eat I see" Ducky said. "That's good" he continued and smiled. He placed food in front of Gibbs. "Now you eat too or I'm forcefeeding you instead" Ducky said with a smile. Gibbs smirked and ate his sandwich. When he was done, Tony held out his bowl to him and Gibbs placed it on the table. "What do you want to do today Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked at him before looking at his knees and then he begun rocking back and forth again. Several minutes passed before Gibbs understood that Tony was actually half singing, half humming some kind of song. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's head, ruffling the short hair, before he got up and carried the plates into the kitchen. Gibbs's phone rang and he picked up.

"Gibbs" he barked into the phone.

_"Boss, we have a solid lead on one of the people that kidnapped the Stuttgart woman, should we bring him in if we find him?" _McGee asked.

"What do you think?" Gibbs asked.

_"That we'll call you when we find him?" _

"Good boy" Gibbs said and hung up. "They have a solid lead Duck, we might be able to get some answers" Gibbs said. "If only Jen had gone through with the deal three months ago, Tony wouldn't be sitting in the livingroom rocking back and forth right now" Gibbs said and sighed, "He would be safe and sound, working like all the others" Gibbs continued as he sat down by the kitchen table. 

"Do you really believe that?" Ducky asked. Gibbs smirked and shook his head, looking down into the table. "We do not negotiate with terrorists Jethro, you know that. Anthony would have been killed the moment the deal went through, the only thing keeping him alive was that the deal never went through. Remember one month ago when we got that call?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded. "They were willing to exchange him for three million dollars and a lot of C4" Ducky said. Gibbs nodded again. "Would you want them to do that if you were the one who had been taken? Would you want those people to get their hands on explosives?" Ducky asked and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Tony was probably too far gone to notice anything" Gibbs said, "He probably doesn't even know what C4 is anymore" Gibbs said. 

_"Need C4, got to blow up the building, we exchange him for the C4, we need the C4" _came a voice from the livingroom. Gibbs and Ducky shot up from their chairs and went into the livingroom. Tony was rocking back and forth in the sofa. "We need the C4, train him to say we need the C4, let him talk to them and tell them we'll kill him if we don't get the C4.. we need those explosives, kill him if he doesn't cooperate" Tony mumbled and started tugging on his short hair, rocking more violently now. "Throw him in the cell and leave him if we don't get the C4, leave Carmen to die if he doesn't cooperate, we don't want that do we? No, you be a good little boy and she'll live, for Carmen's sake, be a good boy" Tony mumbled. Gibbs swallowed and looked down into the floor before going over to Tony.

"Hey you" Gibbs said and grabbed Tony's hands, "Don't pull out all your hair" Gibbs said and gently pushed Tony's arms down. Tony tilted his head and lay the left side of his face down on his knees, arms around his knees and continued rocking back and forth. Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's hair. "You did good Tony.. you tried to save her life, but she was already dead, wasn't she?" Gibbs asked. No reply. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair again. "You tried your best Tony" Gibbs said and kissed the top of Tony's head. "You tried your best, and we'll get whoever did this to you" Gibbs said, "We'll get those bastards"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeees? It's nice and warm here, in the days I mean, like five degrees celsius or something, VERY unusual in February :D :D :D By the way, thank you for all the delicious reviews, they brighten my day and makes me want to write even faster than I'm currently writing :D :D :D hugsies to all my reviewers You are appreciated!!!! 

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	6. Driving

Tony had eaten and was sleeping on the sofa when Gibbs's phone rang again.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said into the phone, heart beating in anticipation.

_"We found him" _McGee said, _"He's dead"_ McGee's voice sounded grave, and Gibbs's heart sunk. Then he got an Idea.

"Look, I'm bringing Tony in with me so he can take a look at the body, I want to see if he remembers anything" Gibbs said and hung up.

"You will do no such thing Jethro!" Ducky growled from the doorway between the kitchen and the livingroom. Gibbs turned around and looked at Ducky. "The poor boy has enough to deal with, I don't want him to do this, as his doctor and his friend" Ducky said and crossed his arms over his chest. Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face.

"He needs to do this, Ducky" Gibbs said. "He needs to see this body, I need to know if the DB down in Authopsy is one of the people who did this to him" Gibbs said firmly. Ducky turned his head to the right and sighed. He shook his head. "Ducky, please!" Gibbs said. Ducky looked up and right into Gibbs's eyes. "Please" Gibbs repeated, "I need him to do this for me, he needs to see that they're not supermen, that they die too" Gibbs said, "Maybe it'll give him peace of mind or-"

"Freak him out beyond control" Ducky said, "He might just go and have a heartattack, but..." Ducky said.

"But what?" Gibbs asked.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but I agree with you, he should go see the dead man" Ducky said, "My God, that sounded like the worst horror movie yet" Ducky said and made Gibbs chuckle. "I'm glad you find this so amusing Jethro, I don't think this is a laughing matter at all" Ducky said, "I'm bringing the muscle relaxant and the tranquelizor, just in case" Ducky said.

"You make it sound like he's able to run somewhere. Tranquelizor sounds like he's an animal.. a big scary one" Gibbs said.

"Fear is a powerful drug Jethro" Ducky said and disappeared into the kitchen. Gibbs turned his full attention back to Tony.

"Let's get you dressed" Gibbs said.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs had closed Tony's jacket and had gathered him into his arms. Ducky opened the door and Gibbs carried Tony out into the car. Halfway there, Tony placed his arms around Gibbs's neck and Gibbs smiled down at him. Gibbs placed Tony in the front seat and sat into the driver's seat, waiting for Ducky to sit in the back. When Ducky closed the door, Gibbs started driving at his usual speed away from the house. After three minutes of driving Tony started breathing harder.

"Faster! Go faster George, go faster!" Tony squeeled. Gibbs shot a look in the mirror and Ducky looked right back. "Go faster, they could be following us! Go faster! I'm going as fast as I can asshole! George, we got to go faster, shut up Andrew or I'll smack you!" Tony said, somehow, he managed to pull his knees up and began rocking forth and back in his seat, "Got to go faster or they'll find us and arrest us George, I know Andrew, I know, make him shut up! He's groaning so loud the cops'll hear him! How do I shut him up George? Just hit him in the head or something Andrew! He's still not out Andrew! Do it again Andrew!" Tony said loudly, sounding panicked, but then he calmed down and just sat rocking forth and back.

"Everything's okay Tony" Gibbs said and slowed down the car, "I'm not going to drive fast, okay? Look, going slower already" Gibbs said. Tony started mumbling and grabbed his hair. He kept rocking back and forth and Gibbs looked at Ducky in the rearview mirror. "He remembers bits and pieces" Gibbs stated. Ducky nodded. "But he's not coherent" Gibbs sighed, "I wish you could just tell me everything Tony" Gibbs said with a glance in Tony's direction before looking at the road again, "I need coffee" he finished.

"We'll stop by the coffee house outside NCIS" Ducky said with a chuckle, "I cannot believe how long you've gone without coffee, must be a new record" Ducky said.

"Don't push it Duck" Gibbs said.

"I wouldn't dream about poking the bear" Ducky said, holding up his hands in mock defeat. Gibbs and Ducky chuckled at the same time. Then they both fell silent, listening to Tony mumble and hum. "I wonder what song he's thinking about" Ducky said after a while. "What do you think?" Ducky asked.

"He's humming a song I used to.. to.." Gibbs said and swallowed, "I used to sing to him when he had nightmares, he would wake up and feel safe when I sang it" Gibbs said.

"Jethro.." Ducky said, "You are a wonderful human being" Ducky said and lay a hand on Gibbs's shoulder. For the first time in his life, Gibbs blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did you like? Thank you for all the nice reviews :D I'm very happy when I get reviews :D :D :D And I've gotten so many that I'm happy all the time now :D On the fifteenth, I get out of the hospital, isn't that lovely? Looking forward to it, trust me on that :P

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	7. DB

After getting coffee, Gibbs parked in front of NCIS and got the wheelchair out of the car. He lifted Tony out of the car and placed him in the wheelchair. Tony somehow managed to bring his legs up into the chair, and sat on them. Ducky closed the car doors and locked the car.

"Okay Tony, there's going to be a lot of people, if you get scared, just grab my hand and we'll go some place nice and quiet" Gibbs said as he sat crouched down in front of Tony and adjusted Tony's tie. "There's three people who desperatly wants to see you" Gibbs said, "They're going to introduce themselves to you and you might get a hug" Gibbs said with a smirk as he thought about Abby. "There, now you look like yourself again" Gibbs said, satisfied as Tony sat in an Armani suit, legs up in the chair. Gibbs wheeled Tony into Authopsy where McGee was talking with Winnie, the replacement ME, just for as long as Ducky had to be with Tony and Gibbs.

"Hello Winnie" Gibbs said.

"Hi, he's at the bottom left shelf" Winnie said matter-of-factly. Abby looked at Tony, sadness in her eyes as Tony started to bite on his left hand fingers. He stared straight ahead and looked like he didn't even notice the five other people in the room. "I'm just going to leave you alone" Winnie said and left. Abby waked over to Tony and crouched down in front of him.

"Hi Tony, you might not remember me, but I'm Abigail Scutio, you can call me Abby, or Abs, whatever you want" Abby said, "Mind if I give you a hug?" Abby asked. Tony said nothing, just continued to bite on his fingers. Abby hugged him and Tony froze up until Abby let go of him. She quickly turned away and wiped a couple of tears off her face.

"Hi, uh.. my name is Timothy McGee, but.. but you can call me Probie, if you'd like to" McGee said. He didn't exactly know what to do, so he stood in front of Tony a little while and then walked over to Abby. Jimmy Palmer crouched down in front of Tony and searched for his line of sight. When he found it, he smiled.

"Hey Tony, I guess you don't remember me but-"

"Authopsy Gremlin" Tony said quietly. Jimmy looked up at Gibbs who raised an eyebrow. "Authopsy Gremlin Jimmy Palmer" Tony continued and went back to chewing on his fingers. Jimmy smiled and patted Tony's leg before going back to sit with Abby and McGee.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She's..busy" McGee said. Gibbs knew why Ziva wasn't there. Ziva had never been good with sick people, and she saw Tony as a superman who survived everything. When she had seen him down in the damp cell, she had worked like a robot, hadn't said a word, and looked like she was about to throw up.

"Busy my ass! Go find her and bring her down here!" Gibbs growled. McGee disappeared out the door quickly, and Gibbs smirked. "Okay, let's get down to business while we wait" Gibbs said and crouched down in front of Tony. "Okay Tony, this is important, we're going to show you a man, and you have to tell me if you recognize him, just squeeze my hand if you recognize him, okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony kept chewing on his fingers. Gibbs wanted to sigh, but bit it back. Getting disappointed wasn't doing anyone any good. "Okay Duck" Gibbs said and wheeled Tony over to the slot the DB was in. Ducky pulled out the man and Tony stared at him. "Do you recognize him Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Andrew, be careful or I'll kill you, make sure he doesn't speak to anyone Andrew, Andrew you're such a looser, Andrew, you're dead if I catch you" Tony said, "Andrew Andrew Andrew" Tony continued.

"Okay, this is Andrew then?" Gibbs asked.

"Andrew Andrew Andrew" Tony repeated. Gibbs landed a hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony flinched but settled again.

"Good work Tony" Gibbs said, "Now all we have to do is find George" Gibbs said.

"George lives in the forest, he has a cabin, the cabin's red, it has a fireplace and a shower, it has electrisity, George likes his cabin, George wants to live there once Tony's dead" Tony rambled, "The forest has a lot of nice trees that George owns" Tony said, "Lots of firewood, George said so" Tony mumbled. Gibbs looked at Ducky who looked back and smiled sadly. McGee and Ziva entered at that moment, Ziva looking disgusted at the sight of Tony.

"This is Ziva" Gibbs said and pointed at Ziva, "Ziva David, she would like to give you a hug" Gibbs said. Ziva looked surpsied, but shuffled over to Tony and gave him a quick and stiff hug.

"Ziva doesn't hug people, she kills them" Abby whispered to McGee. McGee snickered but cleared his throat when Ziva shot him a look that would've killed him ten times over if looks could kill. "Don't worry Ziva, I won't tell anyone that you hugged Tony" Abby said.

"Abs!" Gibbs said, "Enough" he continued, "Tony looks about ready to get some sleep, can we borrow your sofa Duck?" Gibbs asked. Ducky nodded and Gibbs wheeled Tony into Ducky's office, lifting Tony over to the sofa where Tony immediatly fell asleep. Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony's hair and smirked. "You did good Tony" Gibbs whispered and got back up. "Would you sit with him Duck? I'm going to see where we are on this case" Gibbs said.

"Of course" Ducky said. Gibbs left the office and looked at the three people standing there, looking at him.

"What're you looking at? Get back to work!" Gibbs growled. Both McGee and Ziva left, but Abby continued standing there. "What?" Gibbs asked. Abby came walking over and gave him a long hug. "What was that for?" Gibbs asked.

"For taking care of Tony" Abby said, "Come on, join me in my lab, I got some soil samples from underneath Andrew's fingernails" Abby said and grabbed Gibbs's hand, leading him to the elevator. They entered the elevator and went up to Abby's lab. "Here we are, and you didn't even have to buy me a CafPow! Because McGee already bought me one" Abby said and sipped her CafPow! with a slurping sound, "My baby's running the test as we speak, should be done within the hour" Abby said. Gibbs smirked and kissed Abby's forehead before leaving into the elevator. "Hey! Don't leave me all alone!" Abby said. But the elevator doors had already closed.

"Soilsamples, George lives in the forest" Gibbs said to himself, "We might just get lucky" he said and watched the elevator doors slide open.

"Jethro" director Jenny Sheppard said, "Just the man I've been looking for"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeees??? Tell me that wasn't too much ? I like this story very much, and I think Tony needed a break, so I let him sleep for a while.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	8. Abby's crib

Sitting in the most comfertable chair that Sheppard's office had to offer, Gibbs waited for Jen to start talking. She had been quietly going through some papers for the last five minutes, but as a trained investigator and interrogater, Gibbs knew this was SOP for making their suspect squirm. Gibbs of course, wasn't affected by her methods.

"Jethro" Sheppard said and removed her glasses, "We need you back, full time, not like now where you waltz in here when you feel like it" Sheppard said.

"Not going to happen Jen, I'm taking care of Tony" Gibbs said.

"I understand that, but we need you here" Sheppard said. Gibbs smirked.

"I told you, I'm taking care of Tony" Gibbs said. Sheppard sighed and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands in her lap.

"You can't take care of him forever Jethro" Sheppard said and sighed, "There's some excellent caring facilities, I'm sure Tony would be better off there, and we REALLY need you here, full time" Sheppard said.

"Tony's not going to a 'caring facility', he's not a nutjob, you're just going to have to fire me" Gibbs said, "I'm sure my team will say the same, as will all of Tony's friends" Gibbs said.

"Is that a threat?" Sheppard asked. Gibbs smirked again as he stood up and leaned over Sheppard's desk.

"No Jen, it's a promise, now, I'm going to go find the bastards who did this to Tony" Gibbs said and walked out of Sheppard's office.

"You can't take care of him forever Jethro!" Sheppard called after him.

"Watch me" Gibbs replied and walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. "McGee, Ziva, what have we got so far?" Gibbs asked. McGee pulled up a picture on the plasmascreen and sat on his desk.

"Andrew Witthouse, 38 years old, been in prison for stealing two cars and assault on a teenage girl when she refused to have sex with him. Some minor things after that, shoplifting, unpaid parking tickets, never anything that included weapons" McGee finished.

"Anything connecting him to someone named George?" Gibbs asked.

"Two people named George on his cellphone" Ziva said, "I've tried both of them, and noone's picking up" Ziva said. Gibbs stood silently thinking this new information over. "Shall we bring them in?" Ziva asked.

"Can't bring them in without an address" Gibbs said, "I'm going for coffee" he said and turned on his heel. He went into the breakroom and got his mug of coffee before heading into the elevator. Instead of going downstairs, he went up to the roof and sat down on the chair Tony had brought up there half a year ago. Tony loved the view from the roof, and Gibbs could easily understand why. Everything was quiet up here, some birds in the sky were making noises, but other than that, quiet. Peaceful. Gibbs sipped his coffee, going over the information his team had gathered. Andrew Witthouse wasn't much older than Tony was, and had probably not been in charge of Tony's kidnapping, or Carmen's for that sake. George was the key to all of this, Gibbs was sure of it. Gibbs's cellphone rang and he checked the number. Abby.

"What've you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"_Soil is rich on cowdung_" Abby said. "_Other than that, I'm not sure yet, I've got to analyse a DNA sample we found under Witthouse's fingernails, I just wanted you to know Tony's awake and is sitting in my lab, seems Ducky nodded off and Tony took a walk on his own" _Abby said.

"What?" Gibbs asked,

_"He's just playing around with some drawing paper I had laying around, he's really good at drawing, never knew that, I thought Kate was the artist" _Abby said.

"I'm coming down" Gibbs said and hung up. He finished his coffee and went into the elevator, pressed the button Abby had marked 'Abby's crib', and waited for the doors to slide open. He walked into the lab, finding the music turned off, and saw Tony sitting on the floor, drawing.

"I think you want to see this" Abby said and held out a paper to Gibbs. It was a drawing of a beautiful woman. Gibbs frowned. "I asked him who it was, and he just looked at me at first, but then he said 'Carmen' and began drawing again, Gibbs, do you know hat this means?" Abby asked. Gibbs was way ahead of her and crouched down in front of Tony. He looked down on the sketching pad and saw Andrew's face on the paper.

"Tony, listen to me, this is very important, can you draw George?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up at him and touched Gibbs's nose.

"I don't like being seen Tony, if you see me, I have to kill you, behind this mask is nothing of importance to you Tony. Hey! Don't try to rip my mask off you prick. Why'd you kick him that hard George? Mind your own buisiness Andrew, get the girl! Please don't hurt her! Please, I'm begging you. Don't scream Carmen, everything's going to be okay, please don't hurt her anymore, I'll be good, I promise, I'll be good" Tony said and pulled his knees up to his chest and began rocking, "See? Was that so hard Tony? Be a good boy and Carmen won't get hurt. Please don't cry Carmen, everything's going to be okay, I promise. I promise but I fail, I promise and fail. Fail fail FAIL!" Tony said louder and louder, beginning to pull his hair.

"Easy Tony, everything's okay" Gibbs said and lay a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony flinched and pulled back, biting Gibbs in the hand. "Son of a BITCH!" Gibbs yelled and held his hand.

"Noone touches Tony anymore!" Tony hissed and glared at Gibbs. " Noone touches Tony!" Tony hissed.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch you" Gibbs said. Tony went back to pull his hair and rock back and forth on the floor, sketchpad and pencil forgotten. Gibbs got up and flexed his hand. "Nothing wrong with his teeth" Gibbs muttered. "He didn't break the skin though" Gibbs said and shook his hand, "Maybe he broke some bones" he mumbled to himself.

"He's scared" Abby said quietly. Gibbs turned around and looked at her, "You were scared. When you didn't remember, scared and angry. We were all there for you, but Tony, Tony deals with things his own way. Remember when Kate died?" Abby asked, not waiting for a reply before she continued, "Tony was all alone back then. He had noone. Kate was his best friend, and he had noone to talk to" Abby said, "When I finally realized that, he didn't want to talk at all, he was so depressed. I had to get him dangerously drunk before he finally talked" Abby said.

"I didn't know that" Gibbs said.

"What I'm saying is not get him drunk, but show him something you like, something he likes to do, something he remembers doing together with you" Abby said.

"We sand the boat toge.." Gibbs said and looked at Abby who grinned.

"I already know, I blackmailed Ducky into telling me" Abby said.

"Of course" Gibbs sighed, "Who else knows?" Gibbs asked.

"Just me and Duckman" Abby said, "So you two sanded the boat together? Show him" Abby said, "Show him how to sand the boat and maybe he'll remember" Abby said.

"You know what? That's a good Idea, tell me when you got something" Gibbs said. He crouched down in front of Tony. "You ready to go home?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied. Gibbs raised both eyebrows. "Not going! Yes you are! Not going without Carmen! Killed her last night you little prick, now get up! Get up or I'll kill you! No! Not going! Not going with you anymore, kill me! Just kill me! KILL ME!" Tony yelled and grabbed Gibbs's shirt with surprising force, shoving Gibbs into the wall. "Not going with you anymore George! You have to kill me!" Tony spat.

"Tony, I'm Gibbs, I'm your Boss, let me go" Gibbs said and grabbed Tony's wrists. He then turned Tony around and held him firmly. Tony screamed and tried freeing himself with biting and kicking. "Call Ducky! Tell him Tony needs a shot" Gibbs said, "Hurry!" Gibbs said. Ducky was there two minutes later and plunged a needle into Tony's arm. He emptied the contents and after a couple of minutes, Tony calmed down. Gibbs slid to the floor with him in his arms. "Easy Tony, everything's okay" he said. Ducky crouched down in front of Tony to find two dazed green eyes at half mast. Ducky ran a hand down the left side of Tony's face and sighed. Tony leaned back against Gibbs and closed his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to do that" Ducky said.

"So do I" Gibbs said. "Let's get him home" Gibbs continued and got up with Tony in his arms. "Let's get you home" Gibbs said to Tony who was now laying limp in his arms, barely concious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees???

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	9. Gone

When they entered Gibbs's house, Gibbs lay Tony down on the sofa and ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Would you like to tell me what brought this all on?" Ducky asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. Without turning around, Gibbs spoke.

"He was drawing, drew a picture of Carmen and Andrew, I asked him to draw a picture of George and he started rambling. Then he acted like he didn't know who I was and pressed me against the wall, a lot of force in this frail body on the sofa Duck, fear is a powerful drug" Gibbs said, parroting Ducky's earlier statement, "He told George to kill him" Gibbs said, "He'd die for Carmen" Gibbs continued, all the while running his fingers through Tony's hair over and over. "He's a good man Duck" Gibbs finished.

"That, he is" Ducky said, "Winnie just called me, she said Andrew was killed with a shotgun, probably a sawed off shotgun, at close range" Ducky said, "Poor boy bled to death" Ducky said, "There was blood in his lungs, and there was some skin under his fingernails, which Abigail is-"

"I know Duck" Gibbs said and turned around, "Let's make some food" Gibbs said with a smile, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Jethro, you need some sleep, why don't you lay down for a while and I'll make some dinner" Ducky said. Gibbs was about to protest, but Ducky shoved him down in the good old chair Gibbs spent most of his time in, and covered him with a blanket. "It wasn't a request Jethro, now sleep, or I'll drug you" Ducky said. Gibbs chuckled and leaned his head back.

_"So Boss, what're we doing here?" Tony asked and put on his sunglasses. _

"We're figuring out what the dead guy is doing here" Gibbs said.

"Ah" Tony said and pulled a dufflebag out of the van. He picked up the camera and started taking pictures of the dead man on the ground, "He had an earring" Tony stated.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"The hole in his ear" Tony said. Gibbs headslapped him, "Sorry Boss" Tony mumbled and continued shooting pictures of the dead man. Tony stood up and looked around. He spotted a van and called out to Gibbs that he was going over to the van and ask the people in it some questions. Gibbs nodded. Ten minutes later, Gibbs heard a "BOSS HELP!" and the car sped off like the devil was on it's tail. Gibbs's head snapped up. He ran over to where the car had been and looked after it, but it was gone. He looked down to see the camera was broken and crushed, Tony's NCIS cap, and his notepad laying there along with his gun and badge. Gibbs crouched down and took off his cap.

"We'll find you Tony, that's a promise" Gibbs said. 

Gibbs's eyes opened and he looked around. Ducky was sitting next to Tony, helping him eat. "There you go lad, this isn't so hard" Ducky said and helped spoon the broth into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed, eyes drooping closed and then jerking open again. Gibbs watched Ducky feed Tony until all the broth was gone, and then watched Ducky lay Tony down again and tuck a blanket around Tony's shoulders. Gibbs smiled to himself. Ducky turned around and smiled at him. "He just woke fifteen minutes ago, you were resting peacefully so I didn't want to disturb you, now, Anthony's going to sleep for a little while longer, so let us get something to eat, I've made dinner for us in the kitchen" Ducky said. Gibbs got up and followed Ducky into the kitchen. They sat down and Gibbs started eating.

"You're a great cook" Gibbs said after a while.

"Thank you" Ducky said.

"I hope Tony's going to be able to go over to solids in a while" Gibbs said quietly, "He deserves a good meal" he continued, "He deserves to be fully alert and.. normal" Gibbs said, "He deserves to be with his friends, he deserves medals for what he did, he deserves to have closure" Gibbs said faster and faster, "He deserves to be safe!" Gibbs said. Ducky stared at him. "Sorry.. sorry" Gibbs said and held his hand up. "Didn't mean to.. get out of control like that" Gibbs finished.

"No offence Jethro, but I've been waiting for you to do something as human as this" Ducky said, "You have to vent your frustration somewhere" Ducky said, "I'm just glad you didn't punch any walls and break your hand" Ducky said with a smile, "Now finish your food" Ducky said. Gibbs and Ducky ate in silence for a while before they heard a door slam.

"In the kitchen" Gibbs shouted. Nothing. Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look of alarm and they both got up at the same time, storming into the livingroom.

Tony was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Do you likey like like?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	10. Backyard talk

Gibbs stormed out of the house, scanning the area quickly with trained eyes. Ducky was right behind him. Nothing. No Tony. Gibbs went back into the house and picked up his cellphone.

"McGee, call.. nevemind" Gibbs said and hung up. He had spotted Tony and opened the porch door. "There you are, I was worried" Gibbs said as he saw Tony standing with his back to him. Gibbs moved closer to Tony. "Tony, turn around and look at me" Gibbs said firmly. Tony sat down on the ground, Indian style, and started rocking forth and back. Gibbs walked over to Tony and sat down next to him. Tony was holding a flower in his hands, fiddeling with it as he rocked back and forth. "That's a flower, a rose" Gibbs stated. "Way to state the obvious, huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony said, "Captain Obvious" he said with a quick smile. Gibbs looked at him. "Captain Obvious to the rescue" Tony said and giggled, bringing the rose up to his mouth. He started chewing on it. Gibbs took it out of his mouth.

"Don't eat the flowers" Gibbs said gently and took Tony's hands in his own. "Do you remember me?" Gibbs asked.

"You're Gibbs" Tony said. Gibbs smirked.

"That's right" Gibbs said, "I'm Gibbs, and you're Tony" Gibbs said and put a finger on Tony's nosetip, "And Ducky's waiting inside" Gibbs said, "So let's go back inside" Gibbs said.

"No" Tony said, "Not going" he continued and giggled again, bringing his hand up to his face. "I'm Tony" Tony said, "I'm Tony" he repeated, as if he was surpised.

"That's right, and you're a good man" Gibbs said and smiled at Tony. "Now come one, let's go back inside" Gibbs said and started getting up.

"George is a bad man" Tony said. Gibbs sat back down. "George didn't like me very much" Tony continued, "He liked Carmen" Tony said, "Carmen didn't like George. Andrew liked me, and Carmen. George wanted to kill me. I think George shot Carmen once in the arm. And then he cut me with his knife" Tony said. "George didn't like me" Tony said again, "He liked Carmen" Tony finished.

"I know" Gibbs said, "I know" Gibbs said and pulled Tony close to him. He kissed the side of Tony's head and placed his own head against Tony's. "What's going on in that head of yours Tony?" Gibbs asked, "What're you thinking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Flower" Tony said and grabbed another rose. He started brushing it against Gibbs's hand and then pressed it into Gibbs's palm. Gibbs picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. "You like flowers" Tony said. Gibbs looked at him. "You like to pick flowers" Tony said. "You like me" Tony continued.

"That's completely true Tony, I like you very much" Gibbs said and squeezed Tony's shoulder. "I even love you" Gibbs said with a smile on his lips. The two of them sat in silence until the first raindrops hit them. "Okay, time to go inside" Gibbs said and got up. He pulled Tony up and they walked inside the house. Tony sat down on the sofa and began rocking back and forth, knees pulled up to his chest. Gibbs walked over to Ducky. "He remembers some things" Gibbs said. "When we find George, I want Tony to see him" Gibbs said.

"If you find him that is" Ducky said.

"Not if! When, Duck, when" Gibbs said. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I wish we had something to go on, we got to find him soon or he'll be long gone, probably is long gone by now" Gibbs said.

"Tony's broken, he's not coherent, keeps rambling George, why don't we just let him go? He won't be believed, they'll throw him in a Mental hospital and he'll stay there forever, we admit him under another name George. Shut up Andrew, we're not letting him go even though he's crazy, aren't you Tony? You're crazy aren't you? You went crazy after Carmen died! But we're going to leave you here, so you can die with her, you want it, don't you? You begged me to kill you and now you're going to get your wish, Andrew, shoot him, no George, I won't shoot him, then I'll do it Andrew, I'll use my knife, he'll bleed to death in no time, I want nothing to do with it George, you're in as much as I am Andrew" Tony rambled, breathing hard. "I'm hungry" Tony said.

"I'm cooking you something to eat then" Ducky said. Gibbs's cellphone rang.

"Gibbs" Gibbs said.

_"George Johnsen, he's our man, Abby found his DNA under Andrew's fingernails" _McGee said, _"We're looking for him right now, we'll call you when we have him in custody" _McGee continued, _"Or do you want in on the bust?" _McGee asked. Gibbs bit his lower lip. On one hand, Tony was here and needed him. On the other hand, he wanted to bring George down to the station and interrogate the hell out of him. Plus, Ducky was here. _"Hello?" _McGee asked.

"Get the car ready and meet me here in fifteen" Gibbs said and hung up. He went upstairs and got his vest before getting his gun and his bullets. George wasn't getting away from him this time. He was going to bring him in and throw him in jail for the rest of his life. He owed it to Tony. To Tony and Carmen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeees???

Diclaimer: All hail DPB


	11. The bust

McGee pulled up to the house exactly fifteen minutes later, jumped out of the car and let Gibbs take the driver's seat.

"Just tell me where to go" Gibbs said and started driving. He drove faster than usual, McGee barely had time to say 'left' or 'right' and then they were there. Gibbs's heart beat faster. They were taking George's little operation down. It seemed like George had been running a covert operation right under NCIS's nose. They had discovered that George was one of their own, and had been shipping drugs in and out of the country for at least a year. And that Gibbs had busted him more than once, but he had managed to get away every time before they could catch him. All this, McGee had gotten from one of George's minions that was too scared to do anything else than talk.

"Boss?" McGee asked as the other cars pulled up and people got out of the cars.

"We go on my signal" Gibbs said and pressed his comlink. "Everyone ready?" Gibbs asked.

_"Team two ready"_

_"Team three good to go"_

_"Team four awaiting orders"_

"Good, one, two, three!" Gibbs said and stormed forwards. At the entrance of the old fabric he paused, carefully looking inside where people were still packing drugs. He looked for George and waited a little while. Team four would stay outside the building, to keep an eye on people who tried to run. "These people are armed and dangerous! Team two, I want you to cover the left side, team three, cover the middle, team one'll be covering the right side" Gibbs said, "Let's go let's go let's go!" Gibbs said and went inside. "FEDERAL AGENTS, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Gibbs yelled. Immediatly there was gunfire, and Gibbs jumped behind a crate. McGee and Ziva responded with shooting a few rounds of their own, hitting two bad guys. Gibbs lay his hands on the crate he was taking cover behind and touble tapped a bad guy in the chest, watching him go down. He made his way forward to the next crate and kept a lookout for George.

"Boss! Five o'clock!" McGee shouted. Gibbs looked to his five o'clock and saw a bad guy aiming right for him. He double tapped him in the chest and watched him go down like a ragdoll. Eventually, things got quiet and they started looking around. Gibbs felt his heart sink. No George, well, no George ALIVE that is. They searched through the fabric and found three dead bad guys, the rest unconcious from bulletwounds. Paramedics came in as soon as it was safe when Gibbs gave the ok. Gibbs walked from perp to perp and insepcted the bodies.

"Any luck?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"Negative" McGee replied. Gibbs sighed and stepped outside. No more perps. No George. No closure. "Boss, George isn't here" McGee said.

"Get DNA samples, I wan't to be sure" Gibbs growled angrily.

"Got it Boss" McGee said. Gibbs looked around and sighed. George definetly wasn't here, or he was dead, neither option was good enough. He turned his cellphone back on and saw he had a message.

_"Anthony had a bit of an episode, he's sleeping it off as I send this message to you, I'll tell you all about it when you get home"_

It had only been fifteen minutes since the message had been recieved. Gibbs walked over to McGee and handed him his comlink.

"You're in charge" Gibbs said and left without explaining anything to a baffled McGee and a scowling Ziva. He drove at lightening speed back to his house, jumped out of the car and ran inside. Tony was laying on the sofa, eyes half open, with a towel under his head. Ducky came out of the bathroom and looked at Gibbs. "Episode?" Gibbs asked.

"Not here, in the kitchen" Ducky said and the two of them walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "Anthony.. Anthony became very aggitated after his shower, I believe his exact words was: Don't touch me, don't touch me, I'm repulsive, don't touch me, I'm broken" Ducky said. Gibbs leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head before looking up into the roof. "At least he was coherent, until he got violent.. punched the wall like you used to do" Ducky said. Gibbs looked at him. "No broken bones, just a small cut, but I didn't want to take any chances" Ducky said. Gibbs lay his hands on the table and sighed before looking back up at Ducky.

"We didn't find George" Gibbs said. "Either he's dead, or still out there, and we don't have an adress, I don't think 123Fakelane is a real address" Gibbs said with a sad smirk.

"I cannot believe he worked at NCIS" Ducky said, "How did we not notice he was gone?" Ducky asked.

"That's just it, he came to work every single day" Gibbs said. "Turns out he was one of the people who stayed late to get all the work done" Gibbs continued, "That means Andrew was with Tony and Carmen all day long. Tony said that Andrew liked him and Carmen, but he was probably afraid of what George would do to him if he didn't follow orders" Gibbs said thoughtfully. "Tony probably tried to convince him to let Carmen and him go" Gibbs added. "Maybe he succeeed once" Gibbs said.

"What makes you think that?" Ducky asked.

"The scars on his body.. maybe it was punishment" Gibbs said and leaned forward. "Maybe Tony knows something about George and we're just not asking the right questions" Gibbs said.

"Maybe" Ducky said and sighed, "Right now, he's drooling away on your sofa.. I didn't know what else to do than drug him" Ducky said, "I just hope it was the right thing to do, not another intrusion in Anthony's life" Ducky continued, "The poor boy's been through enough" Ducky finished. Gibbs smirked at him. "What?"

"You always do the right thing Duck.. you didn't have any choice" Gibbs said and got up. He walked into the livingroom and crouched down in front of Tony. "What're you hiding in that mind of yours Tony? What's the right question? I wish you could just give me a hint as to where to find George" Gibbs said and stroked Tony's chin. Then he kissed Tony's nose and smiled at him. "You'll get better soon Tony" Gibbs said, "You'll get better soon"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeees?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	12. Fornell

Gibbs awoke to Tony staring at him. Last night, he had carried Tony up the stairs and put him to bed before climbing in on the other side. Gibbs rolled over on his side and supported his head in his hand.

"I'm not dead" Tony said. Gibbs blinked and smiled.

"You're not dead" Gibbs said, "You're sick, but not dead" Gibbs said. Tony nodded, eyes wide as he looked at Gibbs. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"You love me" Tony whispered as if it was the biggest secret he had ever told anyone. "I love you too" Tony said and Gibbs had to swallow around the lump in his throat to press back the sudden wetness in his eyes. "Don't cry.. George doesn't like it when people cries" Tony said, "George likes solitude, he has a red cabin in the forrest" Tony said.

"Do you know where in the forrest that is?" Gibbs asked.

"I love you" Tony said. Gibbs smiled a genuine smile, and stroked the back of his hand down Tony's chin. Tony didn't flinch and Gibbs made a mental note about it.

"I love you too Tony" Gibbs said, "If you could just tell me where George lives.." Gibbs said and sighed, flopping onto his back on the bed again. "I wish you were coherent enough, and that you understood what I'm saying, but you don't.. maybe George was right, maybe you're too far gone" Gibbs mumbled to himself. A quiet sob on his side made his head snap around to find Tony in tears. "I didn't.. I didn't mean to.. come here" Gibbs said and leaned forward to hug Tony. Tony flinched and scrambled out of bed, sobbing harshly. "Tony, come on, I'm sorry for what I said" Gibbs said and got out of bed.

"You don't love me anymore.. I'm repulsive.. noone loves me.. I'm repulsive..I'm.. I'm broken..broken" Tony sobbed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, sobbing and shivering, "Broken.. broken.. broken.. broken.. and now you're trying to put me back together...broken..dead..broken" Tony sobbed. Gibbs took a chance, walked straight over to Tony and put his arms around him, rocking them gently from side to side.

"Ssssh.. Tony you're not repulsive, I love you, I love you so much! You can't even begin to know how much I love you" Gibbs said to Tony. His phone rang, and he cursed, picking it up. "Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs" Tony parroted.

_"Was that Tony?" _Tobias Fornell's voice came through the phone.

"Tobias" Gibbs replied.

"Tobias" Tony mirrored. Gibbs rubbed his hand up and down Tony's back in what he hoped was a soothing matter.

"Speak" Gibbs said.

_"I heard you were looking for George Johnsen.. it appears to have been a mix up, but I might be able to help you.." _

"If?" Gibbs asked.

_"We get partial credit for it"_

"Nothing else?" Gibbs asked.

_"You owe me one" _

"Call me back in about ten minutes" Gibbs said and hung up. He looked at Tony. "Let's get you back in bed, and you'll stay there until I tell you otherwise, got it?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and Gibbs smirked, ruffling Tony's hair. "Good" Gibbs said and helped Tony back into bed. Then he walked back downstairs and dialled Fornell's number. "Talk" Gibbs said as he poured coffee into his mug.

_"Can I come in?" _Fornell asked.

"Suit yourself" Gibbs replied and hung up just as Tobias Fornell entered his house. He came into the kitchen and sat down by Gibbs's kitchen table. "What's this all about Tobias?" Gibbs asked, his back to Fornell.

"I want to nail the bastards that did this" Fornell said.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Stuttgart's real name is Carmen Jenssen.. she worked for me" Fornell said quietly, "I want to nail them, and I've got to say, you have a way of getting your guy" Fornell continued, "So I'll tell you what I know, and you'll do the same" Fornell said.

"What makes you think I wont lie?" Gibbs asked and turned around, sipping his coffee.

"You're a bastard, Gibbs, but an honest one" Fornell said. Gibbs handed him a mug of coffee. "Thanks, this is what I know. George Johnsen lives in a cabin north west of here, we don't have his exact location, but he owns some land up there with lots and lots of trees, neighbours have been complaining about a smell of cow dung" Fornell said. Gibbs stared at him, "I can see you've heard something similar?" Fornell asked. The heard feet coming down the stairs and Tony, fully dressed, came into the kitchen. "You look good Tony" Fornell said. Tony turned around and looked at him.

"Carmen knew you" Tony said matter of factly, "Carmen liked you" he continued, "She liked me too, and she hated George for giving me electroshocks" Tony said and rubbed his arm, "She really liked you" Tony said. "She liked Tobias Fornell the way I like Gibbs" Tony said and turned around, "I need to pee" Tony stated.

"Then go" Gibbs said and Tony disappeared out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "First door on the right" Gibbs said loudly. "He forgets things, and he's not good with orders either" Gibbs explained when Fornell looked at him. At least some of Tony was back.

"You've slept with him?" Fornell asked.

"You've slept with Carmen?" Gibbs asked.

"Touché" Fornell said with a smirk. Gibbs smirked back. "Listen, this conversation stays between us" Fornell said.

"George worked at NCIS" Gibbs said, "He was right under our noses the entire time, but he wasn't caught. He's good at what he does Tobais, he knows our every move, he most likely studied our methods and knows standard SOP, how we cover buildings, how many teams we bring, everything" Gibbs said. "He knows we know who he is" Gibbs said, "What he doesn't know, is that Tony's confirmed what you just said, as has Abs" Gibbs said, "She said there were cowdung in the soilsample she collected, and Tony says George has a red cabin and own's a lot of land" Gibbs continued, "I think we've got him" Gibbs finished.

"I hope so, just don't kill him" Fornell said.

"Wasn't planning to.. not yet anyway" Gibbs said with a smirk, "Come on, let's go pick up our teams" Gibbs said.

"No" Tony said from the doorway, "Drugs-George isn't there" Tony said. Gibbs blinked.

"Then where is he?" Gibbs asked. Tony took a pencil and some paper and wrote an address on the paper, handing it over to Gibbs. Gibbs showed it to Fornell. "At NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

"Drugs-George isn't very bright" Tony said, "Drugs-George probably doesn't know you've found me yet" Tony said, "Drugs-George isn't very bright" Tony said and giggled before turning on his heel and walking into the livingroom. Fornell looked after him.

"He doesn't seem braindamaged to me" Fornell said.

"He's getting better" Gibbs said, "Now come on, let's go catch Drugs-George" Gibbs said and exited the house with Fornell on his heels.

Tony was left behind with Ducky sleeping on the sofa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeeeeeeeeeeees???

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	13. Meanie George

Tony looked around the now familiar house. He let his fingers run over the fabric of the sofa and went into the kitchen. There was a cold bowl of broth standing on the counter and he ate the whole portion, sitting huddled in the corner. It was this way he could relax. When he had eaten, he placed the bowl back on the counter and walked into the livingroom again. Gibbs. The silver haired man's name was Gibbs, Tony reminded himself. Gibbs loved him, and Tony loved Gibbs. Tony let his fingers run across the fabric of the sofa again. Soft. Not like the cells.

_"He won't talk" _

"Shock him again" 

_Silver lightening pain struck in his chest and went through his whole body, the cold water making the pain even worse. Tony screamed in agony as the electrisity ran it's coarse. _

_"Now, where's my drugs?" George asked. _

"Not..telling" Tony panted.

"I'll kill her" George said and pulled Carmen's hair. She yelped in pain and sobbed.

"Don't.. don't hurt..hurt her" Tony panted.

"We'll ask them for a deal, if not, we'll kill both of you" George said. 

That had been the first deal they had tried to make with NCIS. Tony opened his mouth.

"NCIS.. I work at NCIS" he said, just to remind himself. "Drugs-George works at NCIS.." Tony said, "Meanie-George isn't very nice" Tony mumbled and sat down in the sofa, "Gibbs is nice.. he also works at NCIS" Tony said to the empty room. Ducky didn't stir from his sleep on the sofa. He looked around and saw a picture standing on one of the tables. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time. It was a picture of him and Gibbs, both smiling wide smiles, arms around eachother. Tony wondered briefly who had taken the picture.

_"Hey come on, just one lousy little picture" Tony said with a huge grin, holding up his camera. _

"Tony, no, no pictures, I hate taking pictures" Gibbs said.

"Well you're in luck, 'cause I'm taking the picture" Tony said and stood close to Gibbs. Gibbs looked him in the eyes, trying to stare at him but not succeding because Tony was laughing so hard. "You know, that's not frightening anymore" Tony said and kissed him. Gibbs grinned, and Tony used that moment to turn Gibbs's head, fling his arm around Gibbs, and snap a picture of the two of them. "See, that wasn't too hard was it?" Tony asked.

Gibbs headslapped him. 

Tony rubbed the back of his head. He placed the picture back in it's spot, making sure he left it exactly how he'd found it. Then he looked around again and saw a door. He made his way over and opened it. It was dark, so he turned on the lights.He went down the stairs and saw a nearly finished boat. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking around the entire basement.

_"See? This isn't so hard Tony, just go with the wood" Gibbs said. He had his hands on Tony's hands, and his arms around Tony, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. Tony shuddered. "You cold?" _

"No" Tony replied with a smile, "This is nice" Tony said and turned his head, planting a kiss on Gibbs's chin.

"It is" Gibbs replied with a smirk. 

Tony picked up the sandpaper and made his way over to the boat. He let the sandpaper touch the wood and started sanding the boat. It felt nice to have something to do. He didn't feel completely useless anymore.

"Hello" a voice said. Tony turned around. "I'm a friend of Gibbs, I'm here to take you to him" the person said. Tony narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the person hiding in the shadows of the basement.

"I don't think Gibbs want me to go anywhere" Tony said, "He wants me to stay here" Tony said.

"No, he wants you to come to NCIS, they've captured George" the person said.

"They have?" Tony asked. The person nodded. "That's good, George isn't a very nice man" Tony said. "He used to beat me with the butt of his gun.. do you have a gun? You look like a person who has a gun" Tony said. The man stepped into the light. "You lied to me! You're Meanie - George! They grabbed your brother!" Tony said and pressed himself against the boat

"That's right, they grabbed George.. not George Stuart" the man grinned, raised his gun and struck Tony in the head, and then there was only darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Did ya likey like like???

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	14. Hogtied

Gibbs just stared at the man who was fidgeting in the chair, twiddling his thumbs over and over. He brought up the file on George and folded it out on the table.

"Says here you've worked here for twelve years George" Gibbs said, "123Fakelane huh? And where exactly might that be?" Gibbs asked and folded his hands, leaning forward on the table. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Gibbs asked. George squirmed in his seat, clearly uncomfertable. "No? Alright then, I'll just leave you alone for a bit" Gibbs said and got up with the file under his arm, "You'll be charged for kidnapping of two Federal Agents and the murder of one of those Federal Agents, and the drug buisiness" Gibbs said and turned to leave.

"WAIT!" George said, "Okay, okay, listen, this is all a big big BIG mistake" George said. "I didn't know what he and Andrew were doing" George continued. "I didn't know.. I was just.. you know, I was just the one who snuck the drugs in and distributed them, he took care of the rest, with Andrew" George said, "To find him, you've got to find Andrew, he's always with him" George said.

"Andrew's dead" Gibbs said, "We have his body down in Authopsy.. you killed him" Gibbs said.

"No! I didn't! You don't understand, I know I can't protect him forever but-"

"Protect who?" Gibbs asked.

"My brother, George Stuart Johnsen.. he kidnapped both of them, and I.. I couldn't.. he's my brother.. and.." George stuttered.

"Start from the top" Gibbs said. George nodded.

"I knew Tony from some years ago.. he's a good man" George said, "You guys busted our operation once, drugs worth fifteen million dollars, about six months ago. I told him Tony would be perfect to kidnap, because you, Gibbs, would do everything for him, the whole damn Agency would do everything for him. I thought it'd be easy, ya know?" George said and swallowed. "I told Stewie I wanted nothing to do with it, but I suggested Tony" George continued, "I only learned what he did after about two and a half months, from Andrew, Andrew didn't want anything more to do with it, but he was so scared of Stewie.. this Carmen girl, she died after two and a half months, starvation, she had told Andrew she was a Federal Agent, and.. then she died" George said and paused, "I asked him if they still had Tony, and Andrew just nodded, before blurting out what Stewie had done to him. First he started with the electroshocks after about a month, then he threatened to kill Carmen if he didn't cooperate, and shot her after Tony disobeyed his direct order..He kept torturing Tony, holding his head under water for long times, leaving him without food for days, pouring oil down his throat, use him as a punching bag, choke him, everything to make him cooperate, but the worst was when he used Carmen against Tony, Andrew told me Tony would do anything for that woman. Andrew helped them escape once, but they were caught and Andrew, Tony, and Carmen were all punished. Stewie cut Tony bad.. he has this knife, and this sawed off shotgun he keeps carrying around" George said.

"We're going to find out if you're lying" Gibbs said.

"I'm not lying! Look, I know you got Tony back, let him see me and you can confirm it's not me who did this!" George said, sounding desperate.

"If you knew about this, why didn't you stop it?" Gibbs asked.

"I was scared!" George said, "Stewie's a dangerous man when he wants to be.. he'd have killed me without a second thought if he thought I had crossed him" George said and leaned back in his chair, "He'd kill anyone with a connection to him just to hide his tracks, I'd watch Tony very carefully if I were you" George said. Gibbs's expression hardened.

"I'll be back" Gibbs said and walked out of the interrogation room. He quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialled the number for Tony's cellphone. "Come on Tony, you can do this, you can pick up the phone! Come on!" Gibbs said.

"Everything okay?" Fornell asked. Gibbs looked at him.

"We left Tony behind with Ducky, he's an elderly man, and this George Stuart person is probably young. And Tony can't take care of himself right now" Gibbs explained and dialled Ducky's number instead. "No answer, Tobias, stay here and take care of this, find out if he's lying, I can't take that chance so I'll go get Tony and Ducky" Gibbs said and hung up the phone, storming out of the NCIS building. He jumped into the car and drove to his house. He stormed out of the car and into the house. "TONY! DUCKY!" Gibbs yelled as he entered with his gun drawn.

"Hi Jet" Tony said. A very angry, very hogtied, screaming through a makeshift gag, George Stuart Johnsen, was laying on the floor. "Was just about to call you" Tony said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Gibbs's jaw dropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Next chapter will explain how Tony and Ducky managed to hogtie that George bastard.

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	15. Tony&Ducky

_While Gibbs interrogated Drugs-George:_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Awareness came back slowly and painfully, and Tony opened his eyes. Ducky was seated on the sofa, hands tied behind his back, blood trickling down the side of his face. Tony wanted to tell the elderly man not to worry, but George was busy talking to Ducky.

"...he's not your concern, he's mine" George said, "Can't have that crazy rat telling the cops everything" George continued, "Ah, my favourite pet's awake" George said with a grin, "How're you feeling Tony?" George asked. Tony chose not to answer. "Awww, still sad about Carmen are we?" George asked. Tony still said nothing, and George crouched in front of him, "Hello in there? Have you completely withdrawn or something?" George asked and waved a hand in front of Tony's face. Tony used that opportunity to bite George's hand, as hard as he could, and felt that he drew blood. George yelped and pulled his hand back before smacking Tony across the face. "You little brat!" George spat, "What have I told you about biting? The old man will pay for this!" George growled and grabbed Ducky's hair, bringing his head back.

"No!" Tony screamed, "Don't hurt him!" Tony continued, "Please, I won't be bad again!" Tony begged, "I won't bite you anymore" Tony said. George smirked and let Ducky go. "Broken.. " Tony said, scrambled memories filling his head. "I'm broken" Tony continued, "Roses.. flowers.. pictures..love.." Tony said, reminding himself of what had happened in the past few days.

"What's he rambling about?" George asked Ducky.

"Anthony's not well, he's.. a little out of it" Ducky explained.

"Out of it how?" George said.

"He's not really..coherent, you can only get bits and pieces out of him, he's not a threat to anyone" Ducky sighed. "You can even set him loose, he will not be a threat to you" Ducky said. George chuckled.

"You really think I'm THAT stupid?" George asked and yanked Ducky's head back, "Now stop with theese lies, and I may just let you live, What..is...wrong..with.. him!?" George asked.

"I've TOLD you, he's not himself, he's not coherent, I think his mind is overloaded" Ducky said. George let go of Ducky again and looked at Tony.

"He's gone crazy?" George asked.

"May very well be" Ducky said, using this to their advantage."He's been like this ever since they found him" Ducky continued, "In fact-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't need to hear the long story doctor Mallard" George said and crouched down in front of Tony. He snapped his fingers in front of Tony's face and Tony flinched back violently, almost toppling over the chair he was sitting on. "How're you feeling there Tony?" George asked.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He's not here right now, how did you recognize me in the basment?" George asked. Tony looked out the window.

"Flowers" Tony said and smiled as if nothing else mattered, "Gibbs likes flowers, Gibbs is very good with them, Gibbs isn't very good with people like you George Stuart Johnsen, Gibbs kills people like you" Tony continued, all the while looking distantly out the window, "I like flowers, do you like flowers George?" Tony asked. George slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. "Owie" Tony said and started sobbing like a child who had been smacked for being bad.

"Stop crying! I HATE it when people cry" George said and held his ears.

"Then let me go to him, I can calm him down" Ducky suggested. George cut the ropes tying Ducky's hands and Ducky walked over to Tony, crouching down in front of him. "Anthony.. Anthony look at me" Ducky said, no luck, Tony still looked down and continued his harsh sobbing. Ducky took Tony's face between his hands, "Anthony, you must be quiet" Ducky said, "Gibbs doesn't like it much when you cry either, remember?" Ducky asked.

"George is mean" Tony sobbed, "He hit me! Gibbs never hits me" Tony sobbed.

"I know, I know" Ducky said and wiped the tears staining Tony's face.

"Oh for the love of.. get away from him" George said.

"In a minute" Ducky said. George yanked him backwards by the collar of his sweater.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it without hesitation!" George growled and pushed Ducky onto the sofa. He pulled out his knife and Tony's eyes went wide with fear. Ducky understood immediatly. "You remember this knife Tony? You better remember it, because this is the knife that's going to kill you" George said with a grin. Tony started heaving for air and tried to push himself away from George and the knife, and when George dived for him, Tony kicked out, hitting George in the chest. Tony quickly got up with his hands tied behind the back, and kicked George in the face. George lay unmoving on the floor, and Ducky picked up the knife, carefully removing the rope tying Tony's hands. Tony went to work and tied up George the way you tie up pigs. Then he got back up.

"I don't like George very much" Tony said, "How're you feeling Duck?" Tony asked.

"Better, now that I know you're better" Ducky said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I still feel slightly off, but nothing too serious" Tony said. Ducky put his arm around Tony and squeezed his shoulder. "Good to be back, Ducky, good to be back" Tony said with a smile.

Just then they heard Gibbs yell their names and come into the livingroom with his gun raised. He stopped and lowered his gun as he saw George hogtied on the floor.

"Hi Jet" Tony said with a huge grin plastered on his face, "Was just about to call you" he continued. The look on Gibbs's face was priceless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yeah? Did ya like it?

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


	16. End

"He has moments of lucidity" Ducky said, "He'll get better, given time" he continued, "You have to believe he'll get better Jethro" Ducky said and grabbed Gibbs's shoulder, hoping Gibbs was listening to him. Gibbs was silently watching Tony as Tony was rocking back and forth on the floor, watching a drawing he had made earlier that day, just lines on a paper, like a child would do.

"When I got home and he had Meanie-George hogtied.. I thought.. I thought he was better" Gibbs said. "I thought he remembered, I thought.. I dunno what I thought, maybe I was hoping for a miracle" Gibbs sighed.

"It WAS a miracle Jethro... I believed Meanie-George was going to kill him. When I knelt down in front of Anthony, he winked at me and I thought I saw some fire in those eyes again" Ducky said, "Then he kicked out and.. well you know the rest from my report, I thought he was back" Ducky said. "But it was only for a few hours before he went back to being.. this, again" Ducky said.

"I wanted him to be back to normal..he may never be back to normal" Gibbs said, "But I'm going to take care of him for as long as it takes" Gibbs said and got up. He crouched down in front of Tony. "Hey you" Gibbs said with a smile, "It's time for you to eat" Gibbs said.

"Can't eat yet" Tony said and went back to looking at the lines on the paper.

"I promise I won't take the picture away, and you can go right back to staring at this drawing afterwards, but you have to eat something" Gibbs said and reached out a hand.

"No" Tony said simply, "because the drawing won't be the same if I leave it now" Tony muttered, "You won't win" Tony stated, "Noone wins over me anymore" he continued, "Meanie-George didn't win, and neither can you" Tony said, "Only I can win" he finished. Gibbs eyed him with worried eyes and sighed.

"Tony, you need to eat, you can stare at the drawing later, now come on" Gibbs said. Tony looked him straight in the eyes.

"Fine" Tony said and took Gibbs's hand. Gibbs pulled them both up and they headed into the kitchen where Ducky had prepared dinner. Tony sat down and ate along with Ducky and Gibbs. After they were done, Tony washed the dishes with Gibbs.

"Well, it seems everything seems alright, so I'll be taking my leave now" Ducky said.

"Bye Duck" Gibbs said. Tony said nothing as they went back into the livingroom. Tony sat down in the sofa and Gibbs sat down next to him. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked.

"No movies" Tony said, "Movies are stupid" Tony mumbled, "Movies are stupid Tony, it's meaningless to recite movielines Tony, you shouldn't watch so many movies Tony" Tony mumbled and started rocking back and forth with his knees pulled up to his chest. "I just want to sit here with you" Tony said after a while of incoherent mumbling and humming. Tony sat sideways and Gibbs had his arm around him. "Am I crazy?" Tony asked. Gibbs kissed the side of Tony's head.

"No" Gibbs said, "You're not crazy, you'll get better" Gibbs continued, "You just have to give it time, what Meanie-George did to you, it would have broken a lesser man" Gibbs said, "Meanie-George is the meanest person I've met" he finished thoughtfully.

"He never broke me" Tony said suddenly, "I never gave up, because I knew you were coming for me, and even though I didn't recognize you at first, I remember you now, and that's what's important, I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that you were coming for me" Tony said. And then the moment of lucidity was gone and Tony muttered incoherently.

"You're back here with me Tony, that's all that matters" Gibbs said. He thought about the case. Drugs-George's operation had been busted twice, and they wanted their money back, Drugs-George suggested Tony as a kidnap victim, and a female to be taken too, just so Tony would cooperate. Andrew had been the scared boy who had been taken along for the ride by Meanie-George, and when he had done the job he was asked to do, Meanie-George had killed him. Of course, the was the whole twin thing, Drugs-George, the older twin, had relayed all information on the case to his younger twin Meanie-George. The torture both Tony and Carmen had endured was one of the worst cases the FBI and NCIS had encountered. How people could do something that cruel was beyond Gibbs. How Tony had survived, Gibbs would never know. That some of the old Tony had survived was just a bonus. The past month, the old Tony had been shining through more and more, and Gibbs loved every second of it. "You're going to be alright" Gibbs said and kissed the side of Tony's head again.

"I'm coming back Jet, I'm coming back, I promise" Tony said.

And Gibbs knew it was the truth.

_Fin_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay, I'm a big meanie to finish it like this, but there might be a short oneshot afterwards, given time :) That's the end for this fic, so tell me if you liked it :) By the way, thank you for all the nice reviews, it brigtens my day :) Tell me if I should lower the rating to T, I'm not sure if I should, but I.. well you get the picture, just tell me :) And thanks for the reviews, again, they are like food for my soul :) Thank you for following my fic, your humble writer: donttouch

Disclaimer: All hail DPB


End file.
